


Love is a risk I can't take.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fighters AU, Fighting Couple, underground fighting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Life's not easy for anyone,some have it harder than others.Toni used to have a family,a home,a good life.But in a second she lost it all.In order to survive in the real world she became a street fighter.One wrong fight almost got her killed,and she found herself in an underground training center becoming part of a whole new world.They transformed her from a street fighter to a boxer,making her fight to win money.Cheryl Blossom was the best from one of the rival underground boxing teams.She was also known for being ruthless with her opponents.But she wasn't always like that,just like everyone else in the underground world,she once had a better life.Toni and Cheryl were supposed to hate each other,but then again life is full of surprises.They find themselves fraternizing with the enemy,and slowly bringing happiness back into their life's.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a adaptation of a fic I wrote a long time ago,but I wanted to continue it.Changing the story a bit to fit choni and my new direction of the fic.

She didn't know where she was, last she remembered she was fighting with Arsyn in a "friendly fight". Toni was a street fighter, there was no ring just people watching and betting for the better fighter. It was also illegal so they had to be very careful about it.

Arsyn wasn't her real name, her name was Elizabeth and once upon a time they had been very close.  
But she had set her up and now she was lying on a bed in a dark room, with no idea where she was. Her head hurt a lot. But she wasn't bleeding like she had when she blacked out.

The air was cold yet there were no windows. Toni finally had the strength to stand up, but when she did the big metal door opened, the sudden burst of light caused her to blink repeatedly.

"I thought you'd never wake up I mean you were almost dead, maybe I am a great nurse as everyone tells me I am."A short black middle age woman spoke. Taylor was confused and the lady sensed it.  
"I'm Dilemma, you could say I'm the nurse from around here."Dilemma got closer to Toni, who was still frightened."If I were you I would rest while I can, it won't be long before you're thrown into training."

Toni sat down and slowly put the rest of her body on the bed. Taylor needed to know what was going on but she couldn't find her voice. Dilemma was a very observant person, she saw how desperate Toni was growing.

"You're not in danger if that's what you're worried about. As to how you got here I don't know the full story, you were just brought to me in a critical state after losing too much blood. I know that your name is Atilla ,or should I say your street fighting name, and I can kind of deduce that you got into a fight and it went wrong."

Dilemma handed Toni some pain killers."It'll make you feel better."Toni nervously took the pills. They made her even more confused slowly she slipped in and out of consciousness until she was out. Dilemma had given her a sedative."Sorry dear but this has to be done."Dilemma carefully undressed Taylor and cleaned her cuts, stitched her up and gave her a bath. She put a robe on her and sent her to station 2.  
———///////———-  
Sweetpea the only guy at the center was awaiting for the newest fighter to come into station 2.Station 2 was filled with the latest technology in reconstructive surgery and anything that had to do with fixing you up.

"You know one day I'll throw your cigar out the window."Sweetpea said exasperatedly to his coworker at station 2,Lucky Fiori. She had short hair and was really aggressive, not to mention sarcastic, in Sweetpea's point of view."First of all it's a Cuban ,very different, and by the way this is imported and probably illegal merchandise from Cuba."

Sweetpea was about to say something when the triplets from hell, that was what Lucky F called them, came in with the new project. She was skinny, short and had various bruises all throughout her body. She had freshly washed cuts in her face and body."Delightful sight, she's all messed up and we get to clean her and make her good."

The triplets loaded her into the machine called Restorex,and Lucky Fiori started the machine. Sweetpea proceeded to put in the codes to specify what they would be doing to Toni.3 hours is what was needed to make Toni okay, It sounded like a lot of time but it was normal timing. Compared to other cases they dealt with in the past.

Toni woke up feeling better than she had felt in a very long time. Little did she know, it was the start of a new chapter in her life.

Better or worse than the ones she had lived, that was yet to be seen.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni dives deeper into her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today bc Choni is coming soon in this fic.

She wanted to know what was happening,why she was in a very technological room.Why she had an outfit change all of a sudden."Where am I...what's going on?"Toni finally was able to find her voice.  
Sweetpea loved this part, explaining where they were, and of course the most exciting thing. Name selection."Please sit up straight, okay first thing you have to know is you are no longer in the upper world, you are in a underground center called 201.Its main objective is to be the best at underground boxing, not the same as regular box. And we do some other stuff you will later get to know off."

Toni didn't know how to react to the news it was shocking."How-"Sweetpea held up his finger."Let me finish. Since the moment you were brought here you no longer exist in the upper world. What's your name?"Sweetpea asked Toni .She debated on telling him her real name."It's Atilla" She said avoiding eye contact, she was looking around the room marveled by all the machines that were in the room."Was Atilla, cause Atilla is dead. That's what we want people to believe. This is my favorite part. You get to choose a new name. Start with a clean slate."Now choose wisely you can't change the name afterwards."

Toni pondered what her new name could be, her mind went blank she couldn't come up with anything."How about The Ripper "A voice from across the room said, it was Lucky Fiori."Nah,to vampirery, plus I think there's already a Ripper in the business. How about Velocity ,I mean if you're very quick if not well you can still choose it."

Lucky F and Sweetpea kept discussing what Toni's new name could be.Toni tried hard to find a meaningful name.When she had chosen Atilla it was mainly because of a book she once had read and because she threw pretty swift punches. Maybe Vengance ,that was what she going to get when she saw Arsyn,Arsyn what a despicable name how could she had fallen in her trap. Leave it to Taylor to still be trustful in a world of crime.

The thought of Arsyn sparked some ideas, after a few seconds she was able to find the perfect one, Catastrophe. It would be a catastrophe for Arsyn if their paths ever crossed, and they would Toni promised herself."Catastrophe" Toni's voice interrupted Sweetpea and Lucky F's heated argument."That's what my new name will be."

Sweetpea gave her a smile "I like the ring to that, let me put it in the database."Sweetpea went into the records of every current and past member of the 201 center. He typed in Catastrophe Date of entry: September 23rd 2017.He motioned for one of the triplets to take a photo of catastrophe. She looked into the camera and then was asked to put her finger prints.

"Done, you are officially part of the center. Here is your I.D you'll need it for fights. Around here everything is digital. Oh and one thing, as of right now you can't fight for anyone else except the 201 center or you will lose your spot at the center and you can say bye bye to the good life."Toni was a little scared to be back in the world that caused her so much harm.

"Understood?"Sweetpea asked."Yes, I understood."Toni replied."Great, The trinity #2 will show you the way out. Here is a bag with some essentials."He said motioning for a triplet to give her a black duffle bag."Goodbye Catastrophe, see you around."She was escorted out of station 2.The trinity#2,she was called that simply because she was the second triplet to be registered into the center, a big white metal door opened and she was in some type of lockeroom.

The moment Toni stepped outside the metal door, the trinity #2 disappeared back inside. Toni stood there awkwardly until she saw a rather intimidating girl walk up to her."Follow me "Slayer said without looking at Toni."They sent me to show you to the bedrooms."Toni followed without saying a word.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter were it begins (chonichonichonii)

The girl didn't seem very friendly and she wondered if everyone was like that here.

In the outside world, people could be harsh ,mean ,rude but there were still those people

who made you feel at home, and most of all safe. That's what Arsyn was to her, home.

Or at least a home away from home. Arsyn was the first person who treated her good

when she didn't know how to survive after her life had fallen apart. And despite being the younger one, Arsyn taught Toni many things she would be grateful for despite now being her number one enemy.

\---(FLASHBACK)----

Toni was 18,she was hungry, alone and scared. Never in her life had she felt the way she did.

She had always had the perfect life, and now she was all alone with no money, no family and no

place to stay.

She was wandering the dangerous streets alone. She didn't know what else to do.

What would she do? Her life had always been controlled in a good way by her parents. She had the best mom and dad there could ever be. But now they were gone and she was lost in this unfair gruesome world.

Toni didn't know how but suddenly 2 bad looking men were getting closer to her.

And before she could do anything about it they were in front of her face. Toni froze not knowing

What to do. One of the men grabbed her and threw her into the alley.

They were getting ready to  ** _rape_**  her.

Toni screamed and the other fellow grabbed her mouth.

Toni tried to get out of his grip but it was just too tight. And besides she was too weak from not eating.

She prayed to god, to anyone who was listening to just let her get out of this one unharmed.

The guy was undoing her zipper when out of nowhere a voice was heard.

 **"Leave her alone!"**  a skinny blonde haired girl said.

She didn't look harmful at all, except for the fact that she had a riffle in her hand.

She pointed directly to the guy who was about to rape her.

"I'll kill both of you if you don't scram by the time I count to 3."

"1..,2.."before she counted to 3 she fired a warning shot.

That was enough to make them run.

Betty helped Toni up, she was shaking and scared about what had just happened.

"C'mon, follow me you'll be safe."

Toni followed Betty closely trough many dark streets and alleyways.

She was still worried that someone would hurt her or at least try to hurt her gain.

But Betty gave her reassuring smiles every few minutes.

And that's how Toni slowly felt more safe, or at least when she was with Betty.

"Here we are it's my crappy apartment. But I swear it looks prettier on the inside."

Betty guided her to the second floor of the apartment complex.

The apartment was better looking on the inside it was a nice place given the circumstances.

"I'll move out as soon as I get the money."Betty opened the fridge and gave Taylor some food.

"You look like you need it. I swear it's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking "Toni gave her a small smile and accepted the food. She was too hungry to care. Or wonder if Betty's intentions were actually pure.

After that eventful night Betty and Toni stuck together through everything. They developed a family type bond that made them strong enough to survive the harsh reality they found themselves in.

When the time came they joined street fighting together, they shared the profits. They also promised that they would never fight against each other. No matter how high the stakes were. They were family. But of course Betty broke the promise succumbing to the enchantment of money.

\--(END FLASHBACK)—

Toni felt more sadness than anger by what Arsyn had done to her.

"Here we are, some of us share rooms and the more delicate ones have their own room."Slayer said

Bringing Toni out of her daze . "The first few days you get to be alone in this room then you will either be placed with someone or alone."

Toni walked into her room and looked around it was nice, a little cold and dark but it was better than nothing. "Leave your stuff here and hurry up, we're about to have dinner."She said leaving Toni alone.

The girl didn't seem friendly but Slayer was the only one that had talked to her.

She put down the bag they had given her. It contained a toothbrush, a towel, a hairbrush a mini shampoo and a bar of soap.

They also gave her a pillow and a blanket. She decided not to fix her stuff and just let it in the bag.

The bell indicating dinner rang and Toni followed the crowd until she got to the dining room.

Toni collected her tray and searched for an empty table but found nothing. She decided that her other relatively safe plan was looking for that girl that had shoved her to her room. She roamed for her until she found her, she was sitting with 4 other girls and they looked like they were discussing an important topic.

Toni slowly walked over. She stood awkwardly for a few seconds before talking "Can I sit here?"Toni asked shyly."No there is no more space"Slayer replied quickly. Toni was about to leave when someone spoke up."Stop being a bitch Slay, you can sit beside me "Femme Fatal said."I'm F.F she's home-slice, Slayer and Destructa X" Veronica made some space for Toni to sit.

Veronica opened a bag of carrots and grabbed a little bag, from her pocket."This my friends is ranch dressing."She dipped her carrot and made a delighted face as she ate."How did you even get it?"Home Slice asked. Toni listened discreetly. Veronica gave a sly smile."I freaking bought it with my cash."Toni recognized a faint latino accent.

"And it's really good."Veronica said taking another bite."Let me try."Slayer grabbed Veronica's little bag."Hey that's mine!"Veronica said trying to get her ranch back. When Veronica finally snatched it back it was too late Slayer had already taken a bite out of her carrot with Ranch."I've tasted better things in my life."Veronica scoffed at Slayer's comment."You're a bitch, you don't deserve my ranch."

Lunch went on silently. When the bell rang indicating lunch was over, everyone went their separate paths. When Toni was about to head inside her temporary room someone pushed her inside. It was Veronica."Sorry for pushing you in but you were just too slow yourself "Toni was about to say something when Veronica took a piece of cake out."Here I swear it's not toxic. I was going to give it to you as a welcome present. But then the other girls would want some. Hope you enjoy it, gotta run so see you around."Veronica said opening the door and ran off into the left side of the hall.

Toni examined the cake. It looked decent for being in Veronica's pocket, but she couldn't trust anyone, not yet, her wounds were still fresh. She threw the cake in the trashcan and laid down in her bed thinking about everything that had happened.

The next day she woke up to a loud bang on her door. This time it was Slayer."F.F made me ask you if you would like to come to a fight with us."Toni was confused as to what fight they were going to."Every Time an important fighter comes out to fight they let us watch so one day we can beat them."Slayer explained.

"Okay...let me just change and I'll go."Toni threw on her sweats. And walked out to where Slayer was. The walk to the ring was a little far. Especially when Veronica had to stop every 2 seconds to talk to someone.

Toni could have never imagined the size of the ring it was huge. But she also didn't expect it to be so organized. The match was between Knockout and throat-slitter, so far everyone was betting on the taller girl who went by the name knockout and Toni could see why she was ruthless with the other girl.

"Knockout, they say she's a bitch but she sure is a hot bitch." Veronica whispered to Toni."How does this work?"Toni asked. "This ain't no friendly fight, this is the first fight of the Ultimate Underground battle. If you win it. You're the best fighter I mean until next year, Sec 1 and Sec 2 will be battling it out the next 2 weeks. Whoever wins will go against the winner of Sec 3 and 4 which will be determined the same way."Veronica explained.

"What section are we?"Toni wanted to fight, to win and be able to regain the honor Betty had taken away from her. "We are 4 which means the next 2 weeks we will be training hard, and they will pick one to represent our fabulous team."Toni wanted to be that lucky girl she wanted to stop feeling worthless and weak.10 minutes into the fight and Throat-Slitter had K.O, knockout had beat her and was going to the next stage.

As everyone cleared the place, Toni lost sight of Veronica. She didn't know where to go since she hadn't been paying attention. She wandered around until she got to a hall she thought was the one. She never expected to find the recent winner of the match, Knockout. She was sitting on a bench just packing her stuff. Her Red hair thrown into a messy bun ,she looked so normal, it would be hard to imagine she was the same girl who just knocked out a girl a few minutes ago.

Toni wasn't careful and tripped over a wire she quickly stood up but it was too late knockout had already heard."Who's there?"Cheryl asked standing up, she examined the hall and saw a pink haired girl standing there."Why are you here? Did Chuck send you, cause I swear whatever he told you is not worth it."Cheryl was angry and was about to throw a punch to Toni when Toni gave out a shriek her brown eyes widening.

"No wait!...I don't know this Chuck. I don't even know who you are up until the fight. I came here with someone and I lost them, I don't know where to go."Toni hoped the taller girl wouldn't kill her."Are you a fighter?"Cheryl said relaxing her hands from the fist form they had just been in. Toni nodded."Weird I have never seen you around where do you come from?"Cheryl had been in the business for a while enough to know the fighters from all groups.

"I'm a new fighter....I'm from 201 center."Cheryl definitely knew that place, and she wasn't very fond of the people there."You can access the 201 by Hall B, this is Hall C meant for the Bulldoggin Pits and the Venomous Vipers so if I were you I'd hurry up to Hall B."Cheryl said as she grabbed her bag. She usually avoided people but this girl had almost a innocence to her, you didn't see often."Thanks I'll be sure to leave."Toni said giving her a small smile.

As Toni was walking away, Cheryl needed to know her name for some unknown reason."What's your name?, I mean you already know mine."Her fighting name at least. She didn't expect for Toni to turn around with a smirk. Abandoning the fearful state she had just been in.  
**"Don't worry you'll know my name soon**."And with that she left Cheryl standing alone in the white corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did u guys think of the first interactiiiooon???!!Next chap will be later this week


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month wooo!!!  
> Here is a little update hope u like.

In the following weeks everyone started knowing Catastrophe, she was beating everyone she was competing against.She quickly went from beginner to advanced and rumors started going around that she would be the next representative of 201 Center. Some even went as far as saying the 201 Center designed her specifically for the ultimate underground battle.

But in reality Toni was just a girl who turned her anger to determination. She didn't sleep instead she trained,she trained the triple of what others would. She knew what her goal was, to win the ultimate underground battle. To redeem herself.

Toni was currently training as she always was nowadays when Veronica walked in and stood besides her. A sort of friendship had grown, of course Toni was being extremely cautious of any betrayal, Veronica could be annoying and the daredevil at times but honestly Toni needed her spontaneous attitude in a place full of rules.

"Hey C! I got some news well not official news but it will be soon."Veronica said excitedly. The gym was empty so Veronica could spill the tea."So this girl who I make deals with."Toni stopped punching the mannequin ."wait...you deal like drugs?"that was news for her. Veronica laughed "If by drugs you mean good quality shampoo and conditioner."Toni shook her head at Veronica's definition and proceeded to keep on punching.

"Just listen to me C,okay so this girl that I was telling you about she overheard from someone that you might be the representative for our center."Veronica said in a lower yet excited voice.

"You know those are just rumors they may not even be remotely true" Toni really wanted it to be true but she had to take into consideration that she was a newbie, a great one, but she lacked years of training.

They would most likely be choosing someone with more experience than her."Oh c'mon after last year's loss who knows what can happen this year I mean anything can happen."Veronica said with a shrug.

The day went on more training and battles of occurred. The winner and finalist for section 1 and section 3 was announced. It was Knockout the girl she had met a couple of weeks ago. The girl who was beautiful in a dangerous way.

Based on the finalist the headmistress was going to pick the representative with the help of Sweetpea, Lucky F. and one of the founders of the center. This was a huge deal for them, big money was being invested and the profit had to be double.

Today was the day they got to go out to the the outside world, that was if you wanted to. Initially Toni was going to pass but Veronica had other plans."You have to come, i'll buy you some food.."Veronica wasn't going to take no for an answer so Toni agreed.

When they managed to going to the outside world Toni was a bit hungry.and she was holding Veronica for her word."OK so I have to meet the girl who gets me my beauty essentials,but you can stay in that little shop over there."Veronica said pointing to a little bakery at the end of the street."Here have 15 bucks just in case what you want is pricey."Veronica said handing Toni the money.

Toni walked into the little bakery and stand the desserts that were available. She opted for a cherry pie that was just five dollars. She didn't want to spend Veronica's money so she tried to get the most inexpensive thing there was.

After buying her cherry pie Toni went and sat in a little table that was hidden in the far corner. She noticed someone walking in, the bakery was nearly empty which made Toni curios as to who was coming in. She was surprised to see who it was,Knockout.

Knockout was wearing a V-shaped shirt and black jeggings that did not match her pink run down shoes. She ordered a carrot cake. The cashier told her it was seven dollars. Cheryl was about to grab her wallet but when she did she discovered she had grabbed the incorrect one. Cheryl cursed under her breath avoiding the cashier's gaze and was about to head out.

But when Cheryl was about to leave Toni stood up and said "Wait here I have seven dollars if you want your cake."Toni gave her the seven dollars and a smile. Cheryl was about to refuse but Toni beat her to the punch."Please take it "Toni instead of making Cheryl grab the money she gave it directly to the cashier. Cheryl was uncomfortable having Toni act this way towards her. Why was she being so nice? It was probably part of a more elaborate plan to get Intel on her.

"I'll pay you back "Cheryl said to Toni. Toni shook her head "I don't want the money back I just want something in return" Cheryl gave her a confused look."What do you want then?"  
Toni gave a simple reply in a sweet voice." ** _Your company."_**

The red head was now alert to any sign of malice in Toni's voice. But Toni seemed sincere and for  moment she was debating actually accepting."I don't know what your intention is but I'm not giving you information of any kind."Toni probably wanted tips on winning fights and techniques to deliver more effective punches."7 minutes of your time will pay the debt, you don't need to talk if you don't want to."Toni explained what she was looking for.

Cheryl stayed quiet for a minute analyzing the proposition."Fine,7 minutes same time and day next week."She argued wanting to make it clear she had no intention of socializing with the pink haired girl."Perfect."Toni smiled and watched as Cheryl left the shop.

 


End file.
